Electric motors are used for various applications in vessels, e.g. in propeller propulsion devices and winches. For instance, electric bow thrusters and aft thrusters are frequently arranged on boats and small ships as secondary propulsion means for the purpose of improving and facilitating maneuvering and mooring operations. Electric motors are also used in winches, such as anchor and mooring winches. As an example, the Engbo XForce is an existing system wherein electric thrusters and winches are powered from a battery onboard the vessel and controlled remotely, e.g. my means of remote control.
GB-2447274 relates to a hybrid propulsion system for marine vessels. A combustion engine and an electrical motor/generator are connected to a transmission unit which drives a propeller shaft. A control system 25 controls the electrical power transfer between the motor/generator and an accumulator. The control system 25 also controls the combustion engine's speed.